Kyoko, météorologue passionnée
by NayaH
Summary: Cycle SharK - Partie I : Les Fondateurs - L'histoire de la "naissance" de Kyoko, Météorologue Radiophonique des Nations Ninjas et l'un des fondateurs de SharK


Disclaimer: Naruto…tout ce que vous reconnaissez est pas à moi, le reste si…

**Partie I : Les Fondateurs **

_Référence I : Kyoko, météorologue passionnée_

Chapitre I Une mort décisive : Mon Nindo

La petite fille fixait avec incompréhension le corps devant elle. Pourquoi sa maman ne bougeait plus ? Pourquoi des gens la mettait dans une maison en pierre ?

Sa maman n'avait jamais aimé être enfermée.

Sa maman aimait le soleil, rire et chanter avec les oiseaux, aussi libre qu'eux.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait déjà compris que sa maman n'avait pas aimé vivre dans l'ambiance de la Maison Principale… et qu'elle aimerait encore moins celle-là.

Et elle était là, vêtue d'un de ses plus beaux kimonos, obligée de s'habiller aussi rigidement que le reste de la famille… sa maman n'aimait pas non plus cette manière de s'habiller, elle disait que les kimonos étaient pour les fêtes. La mort de sa maman n'était pas une fête pour elle.

Sa maman lui avait promis qu'un jour elles sortiraient des bâtiments du clan et qu'elle lui montrerait la vraie vie, pas celle qu'elle subissait en ce moment.

La petite fille n'avait pas compris ce que sa maman voulait dire par là, mais c'était sa maman alors elle avait raison.

Bizarrement, même Neko-chan n'avait rien dit depuis que sa maman ne bougeait plus. Elle n'était pas bête, elle avait compris que sa maman ne se réveillerait plus, qu'elle était morte… elle avait entendu les femmes de la maison parler quand elles pensaient qu'elle n'était pas là, personne ne savait quoi faire d'elle…

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la glaçait.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était mourir comme sa maman.

Sa maman n'aurait pas du mourir comme ça.

Elle aurait du mourir comme elle en avait toujours rêvé, dans un combat où elle se battrait uniquement pour elle, pour sa vie, pour son travail, son rêve ou la personne à qui elle tenait.

Sa maman avait été une ninja avant d'épouser Père, pas trop douée en combat mais c'était la meilleure des espionnes et des assassins. Elle lui racontait souvent des histoires sur ce temps-là, lui apprenant des techniques, lui distillant les meilleures manières de tuer et comment le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Sa maman disait qu'elle était douée, qu'elle était son héritière et que peu importe ce qui arrivait ou ce que Père disait, elle était faite pour être une ninja dans le sens le plus noble du terme.

Elle était faite pour protéger.

C'était sa maman qui lui avait appris les plantes, comment les mélanger et en faire des crèmes.

Sa maman avait toujours été fière d'elle quand elle finissait une crème ou maîtrisait une technique… mais maintenant… sa maman n'était plus là, il ne restait plus que ces gens qui voulaient enfermer sa maman, et qui voulaient l'enfermer elle aussi, elle le savait.

Elle n'aimait pas ces gens-là, elle n'était pas en sécurité avec eux.

Sa maman ne faisait confiance à aucun d'eux.

Sa maman disait que ces gens se croyaient toujours supérieurs aux autres et qu'il fallait faire semblant d'avoir peur d'eux ou de ne pas les voir.

Père aussi.

Surtout Père.

Sa maman n'aimait pas père.

Elle non plus n'aimait pas Père.

Quand elle était petite, Père venait de temps en temps la voir puis il avait commencé à l'entraîner. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, ses coups ne faisaient pas vraiment mal, l'entraînement de sa maman était plus dur, mais elle ne faisait pas confiance à Père, alors elle avait fait ce que sa maman avait dit. Elle avait fait croire qu'elle avait mal, que l'entraînement était trop dur pour elle. Père s'était fâché, mais il avait continué à lui montrer des mouvements plus compliqués encore… Et puis un jour, il avait vu sa petite sœur s'entraîner avec les mouvements qu'elle lui montrait et il avait décidé d'arrêter de l'entraîner pour se consacrer à Hanabi.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis, cela faisait quasiment 3 ans qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé, mais ce jour-là, sa maman avait été très fière d'elle.

Elle s'était assisse avec ses deux filles et elle leur avait expliqué les sceaux de la famille. Sa maman avait été fière qu'Hanabi se soit faite remarquée, parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle était douée et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'on lui mette un sceau.

Et sa maman avait été fière d'elle, fière qu'elle ait su cacher à Père qu'elle avait maîtrisée toutes les techniques qu'il lui avait montré et quelques autres auxquelles elle avait vu les autres membres du clan s'entraîner. Fière qu'elle ait commencé à les apprendre à sa sœur, et surtout fière qu'elle protège sa petite sœur.

Ce jour-là, elle avait compris pourquoi sa maman disait que tant qu'elle resterait dans ce clan elle ne serait jamais libre, ce jour-là elle avait compris que peu importe à quel point elle devait se rabaisser, elle protègerait sa sœur, c'est ce jour-là qu'elle avait juré qu'elle trouverait un moyen de neutraliser ou d'enlever le sceau, pour que même si le reste échouait elles soient toutes les deux libres.

Depuis ce jour, elle s'entraînait beaucoup plus, pendant que sa sœur restait exclusivement avec Père.

Mais elle n'oubliait pas sa promesse, chaque soir, elle lui apportait de quoi se soigner et de temps en temps, quand sa petite sœur avait du mal à l'entraînement, elle lui donnait des cours, des indices et des astuces l'aidant à la fois à compléter ses techniques et l'entraînant à comprendre le sens caché de ce qui lui faisait face.

Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était quand Père n'était pas là, ces soirées où elles s'asseyaient toutes les trois, parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi, où Hanabi lui montrait ce qu'elle avait appris, où elles s'entraînaient ensemble sans qu'elle ait besoin de se cacher.

Ces soirées-là, sa maman était vraiment heureuse.

Heureuse d'avoir ses deux petites filles pour elle toute seule.

Peu importait qu'elles soient différentes ou que Hanabi ne soit pas douée dans les techniques de son clan.

C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez sa maman.

La manière dont elle les acceptait toutes les deux, comme elles étaient.

Sa maman n'essayait pas de les changer.

Et contrairement à Père, elle aimait autant ses deux filles l'une que l'autre, elle se fichait de qui était la plus forte.

Pour sa maman, le principal c'était que ses deux bébés s'entendent bien et veillent l'une sur l'autre. Mais Père…

Elle leva des yeux timides vers la grande silhouette la surplombant.

Père était…

Père ne l'aimait pas…

Père n'aimait pas Hanabi…

Père n'avait pas aimé sa maman…

Elle en était sûre.

Père aimait juste la puissance et la force.

Père n'aimait personne…

Sa maman lui avait dit un jour que Père avait un frère et qu'elle avait un cousin, mais elle ne les avait jamais vu.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle pouvait voir un monsieur qui ressemblait beaucoup à Père. Il était dans la Maison Secondaire.

Elle comprenait maintenant vraiment pourquoi sa maman ne voulait pas que ses enfants porte un sceau.

Seul quelqu'un sans cœur pouvait supporter que son propre frère en porte un.

Et elle savait que Père était sans cœur.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu verser une larme, même pas quand sa maman était devenue froide.

Elle reporta son regard vers le corps de sa maman, une larme glissant le long de sa joue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le regarde où elle aurait encore plus envie de le tuer. Sa maman lui avait expliqué que c'était totalement normal de vouloir tuer quelqu'un qu'on détestait vraiment… mais sa maman considérait que la famille était sacrée.

Alors elle se retiendrait, elle ne tuerait pas le monstre qui lui servait de Père, elle n'annihilerait pas ce clan malgré sa haine.

Elle veillerait sur sa petite sœur, elle étudierait pour que sa maman soit fière d'elle et quand le moment serait venu, elle partirait et reconstruirait le clan de sa maman, jura-t-elle tandis que le corps de cette dernière était enfermé dans le caveau pierreux des Hyuga.

Et à partir de ce jour d'automne, Hinata Hyuga, Héritière apparente du clan Hyuga et seule et unique héritière du clan Hiiwaragi, ne regarda que vers l'avenir. Vers un avenir où, conformément aux souhaits de sa mère, elle et sa sœur serait à même de décider de leur destin.


End file.
